


Knitted (Bucky x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this series of post from Tumblr: http://khajidont.tumblr.com/post/85176189464/some-craptastic-doodels-ive-been-doing-inbetween</p><p>Hope you like it! Shout out to all my knittaz and your amazing work!</p><p>Bucky Barnes @ Marvel<br/>you @ Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitted (Bucky x Reader)

Knitted (Bucky x Reader)

 

“Why?” Bucky mentally asked himself as he laid there on the couch, staring intensely at his hand. The left one; the one that caused so much destruction and damage, the one that nearly killed his best friend. He sighed as turned his attention to you as you sat in your comfy little chair and knitted away on a baby blanket. Knitting was your hobby and you knitted everything and anything that you could. An idea popped into Bucky’s head as you weaved away at the baby blue fibers. You were a bit too focused on your work when a familiar voice broke the silence. 

“(y/n)?” You jumped slightly from your seat and looked up from your work to face the Winter Soldier.

“Yes, Bucky?” 

“Can you do me a favor?” He sat upright, those worn blue eyes never leaving your deep (e/c) ones.

“Anything for you,” you grinned. Of course you would do anything for him, not just because he a good friend or your co-worker but because you liked him. No not like, love. You didn’t quite know what drew you to him; maybe it was his looks? His personality? Maybe a mixture of both? It didn’t matter how but you knew you fell for him. 

“Can you knit me an arm warmer?” You raised an eyebrow at the strange request. 

“Which one?” You asked wearily, beating around the bush to avoid the obvious answer. He pointed to the stainless steel limb attached to his body.

“My left arm, please.” 

“Alright,” you nodded, confirming your suspicion. You placed the blanket to the side and grabbed a cream colored bundle from your yarn bag.

“Is this ok?” You tossed the package over to him and watched as he stroked the soft wool under his fingertips. You blushed slightly as he got up and handed the fibers back to you.

“Its fine,” he stated, making his way back to his seat and observing you as you interlaced the woven threads together, slowly and carefully intertwining them as they took on a familiar funnel like structure. You were getting a little too sidetracked by your work to notice that Bucky had closed his eyes and was drifting into a light sleep. It was about another hour when you laced the last strands together and marveled at the accomplishment.

“Finished!” You presented your completed work to the former H.Y.D.R.A. agent who was startled by your lurid announcement. He rose up quickly, a red spot on his face from where he was leaning on his hand. 

“I hope it fits,” you strolled over to the loveseat and handed him the requested product. Still a little dreary-eyed, he lulled over the arm warmer before pulling it over his arm, covering up the dark metal with the soft white blend.

“Snug as a bug,” he commented, retracting his fingers in and out from his palm and studying the fine detail, “Thanks, (y/n).”

“You’re welcome,” you muttered, the pink that dusted your cheeks now a light red at the close proximity between you and Bucky.

“Say,” he turned to you and placed the clothed hand on your burning cheek, “How does this feel?”

“Umm,” you muttered, too focused on the hand as it touched the side of your face, “I-It’s soft a-and really warm-m.”

You leaned in closer to his face, your lips just mere inches from his until you made contact. You closed your eyes and melted into the kiss before pulling back, embarrass by the sudden embrace.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” you began to apologize, “It just happened! I didn’t mean to but I-”

But you were soon cut off by Bucky with a quick peck on the lips. Again the embrace was short-lived but it left a strange tingle on your tender lips. 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” He smiled as he rustled your (h/c) locks into a tangled mess with his covered hand. You were now more confused than ever as the deep rouge burned from ear to ear. Maybe you should just ask him, you know, if he liked you too since he wasn’t abashed by the earlier display of affection. 

“So, you like me too?” You inquired, hoping that he felt the same way you did for him. He rested his forehead on yours and responded, murmuring under his breath.

“I always did.”

 

~Epilogue~

 

You were cuddled up next to Bucky, watching a movie when a well-known snarky billionaire waltzed up from behind. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” You, as oppose to the assassin beside you, was easily startled by the sudden intrusion. After the initial shock, you turned around to face Tony with an irksome look on your face.

“Shut up, Stark,” you snarled as you stared him down, “It’s none of your business.” He brushed off the death stare, his eyes wandering from your scowl to the light ivory garb that covered Bucky’s mechanical limb. He perked an eyebrow and pointed at the oddity.

“What’s that on your arm?” 

“It’s a gift from (y/n),” Bucky simply replied, not even bothering to look at Tony. A smirk grew on his face as he leaned in, barely filling the gap between your heads.

“Really? I guess that would you the “Knitter Soldier” now, huh?”

You felt a rush of air pass in front of you as Bucky got up and chased after arrogant man. You sighed and followed after them, thinking about what to make Tony while he’s recovering from the injuries to come.


End file.
